


Sunscreen

by tiny_white_hats



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, the pain is worth it." Willow, Oz, and sunburns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the LJ comm Open_on_Sunday, for the prompt "burn(s)."
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing characters, not making a claim to anything.

Sunburns hurt, a lot. Being obscenely pale, Oz burnt easily, and was used to getting sunburns, but these were the worst he could remember.

Willow had put on a second layer of sunscreen after lunch, but Oz hadn’t bothered, instead, lifting her up, running for the ocean, and dropping Willow into the waves.

“You’ll pay for that, Mister!” Willow had giggled, pushing wet hair out of her eyes.

That evening he did, his back burnt red and blistering. But when Willow straddled his back and rubbed Aloe lotion into his skin, he decided that sometimes the pain is worth it.

fin.


End file.
